Helios (Bakugan)
Viper Helios= |-|Cyborg Helios= |-|Helios MK2= |-|Infinity Helios= Summary Helios is the Bakugan guardian of Spectra. It was a Bakugan of Dragonoid species, Pyrus attribute but changed his attribute to Darkus . It is unknown how. His BakuNano is Bombaplode and hisMechtogan is Slynix. His Battle Suit is Doomtronic. Aside from that he is one of the few Bakugan that have the ability to mutate, with his partners being Titanium Dragonoid and Taylean. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C '''| '''2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C | At least 2-C Name: Helios Origin: Bakugan Gender: Male Age: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Fire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (As Infinity Helios), Summoning, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Weapon Mastery. Attack Potency: ''' '''Low Multiverse level (Captured five of the six main Bakugan of Season 1 including Alpha Hydranoid and could fight evenly with Neo Dragonoid) | Low Multiverse level (Can keep up with Neo Dragonoid and is stronger then before) | At least Low Multiverse level (Managed to shrug off Neo Dragonoid's strongest attack) | At least Low Multiverse level (Superior to his previous form) | At least Low Multiverse level (Could keep up with Maxus Cross Dragonoid and Cross Dragonoid on his own, could later keep up with Helix Drago) | At least Low Multiverse level with either of his Battle Gear (Matched the Alternative Weapon System with Twin destructors, Zukanator managed to bust clean through the ship itself when Twin Destructor couldn't, could match Farbros by using Battle gear. Has weapons capable of destroying planets) | At least Low Multiverse level (Depicted as being on a similar level of power to Fusion Drago) Speed: At least FTL (Superior to the Season 1 Main Cast) | At least FTL (Is faster then before, still keeps up with Neo Dragonoid) | At least FTL | At least FTL | At least FTL, likely higher | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Helix Drago) | Massively FTL+ (Possibly comparable to Fusion Drago) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiversal | Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level | Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level | At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: He has mechanical parts and can summon weapons and vehicles for battle. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Quasar Deactivating:' Launches a fireball out of his mouth. *'Canyon Power of Chaos:' Shoots a beam of energy from his barrel chest. *'Chaos Force Canyon:' Shoots a red beam of energy from his mouth. *'Dragon Clip:' His hand deprende metal arm and attack your enemy. *'Lost Canyon:' Throws a beam of energy in your mouth that is divided into the air to destroy multiple targets. *'D2 FARBAS:' Repair all the damage done from Helios MK2 body void all opponent's abilities and all those abilities that have been activated by your opponent, Helios MK2 becomes immune to them for a period of 10 attacks. *'Ragnarok Canyon:' Casts a wide beam of red energy with which disintegrates everything. *'Great Charger:' Makes Helios MK2 power level equal to that of his opponent. Key: Viper Helios | Cyborg Helios | Maxus Helios | Cyborg Helios MK2 | Maxus Helios MK2 | Helios with Twin Destructor and Zukanator | Infinity Helios Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bakugan Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Dragons Category:Villains Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Tier 2